Love Refrain
by Shironeko koi
Summary: El dia perfecto en la vida de Rin y Len pero algo cambia todo eso. ¿que paso? y ¿como reaccionara Len? two-shot RinxLen
1. love refrain

Bueno he venido ahora con un two-shot y espero que no se molesten porque esto no será una historia divertida como las demás, la idea surgió de una canción perdida en mi iPod.

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

~Love refrain~

Una chica de cabellos rubios se levantaba para ir a un lugar acordado por ella y su novio, era claro que iba a ser una cita.

Se visto con una blusa naranja y encima de la blusa una camiseta blanco transparente y unos shorts que estaba por encima del muslo, se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso unos prendedores con forma de pequeñas alas.

Estuvo dispuesta a salir al lugar acordado, iba con paso apresurado por que realmente se había levantado tarde, llego a una feria muy grande mientras estaba buscando a un chico de cabellos rubios que era muy parecido a ella, entonces sintió que unas manos tapaban sus ojos y alguien que le decía "¿Quién soy?" con una voz juguetona.

- ¡Len! – grito ella – No me espantes de esa manera.

- Jajajaja – rio Len – Mira que has llegado tarde.

- ¿en serio? – respondió Rin - ¿he llegado muy tarde?

- No – dijo Len – realmente yo acabo de llegar.

Los dos chicos se tomaron de la mano dispuestos a recorrer la feria, despues de haberse subido a un montón de atracciones llego el turno de la montaña rusa.

- Len hay que subirnos ahí – dijo Rin con un tono emocionado.

- Eh… realmente no me gustan ese tipo de juegos – contesto Len nervioso.

- Len no me digas que eres un cobarde – se burlo Rin.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! – contesto molesto Len – simplemente no me agrada la montaña rusa.

- Hmp – se quejo Rin mientras inflaba su mejilla.

Los dos se alejaron de la montaña rusa pero Rin seguía molesta por no poder subir solo porque Len le dijera que no quería, Len tampoco estaba de la mejor manera, el sabia que Rin estaría molesta por lo tanto él prefirió no decir ni una palabra con tal de que Rin no explotara su ira en el pero eso no funciono.

- ¡No es justo! – grito Rin con tono de berrinche - ¡Yo quería subirme a la montaña rusa pero como tú no quieres yo no puedo subir!.

- Rin por favor… si quieres puedes subir tu sola… - dijo Len algo desesperado para que no se formara una discusión.

- ¡No! Hoy vamos a estar juntos, yo no quiero subir sola – contesto Rin – pero como tú eres un cobarde me tengo que aguantar.

Len estaba empezando a perder su paciencia porque él no era muy conocido por tener paciencia pero Rin siguió con sus argumentos y eso lo hizo explotar.

- ¡RIN POR AMOR DE DIOS CALLATE! – grito Len - ¡PUEDO SER UN COBARDE Y TODO LO QUE DIGAS PERO AL MENOS NO SOY CAPRICHOSO Y EGOISTA COMO TU!

- ¡CALLATE LEN, ERES UN INSENSIBLE! – le contesto Rin antes de salir corriendo.

Len solo la tuvo que ver correr para darse cuenta de las palabras que le grito, el salió corriendo para alcanzar a Rin, Rin estaba en un lugar a la esquina de la feria llorando murmullado cosas sobre lo egoísta que ella había sido y lamentándose por lo que Len le había gritado hasta que sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban y que una voz le decía "Soy un idiota, ¿me perdonas?" ella reacciono y correspondió el abrazo.

- Quien debería disculparse soy yo, fui muy orgullosa – dijo Rin.

- Ah ¡ok! – contesto Len soltándola y yéndose.

- ¡Oye! – grito Rin – deberías seguir diciendo que fue tu culpa y discutiríamos sobre eso – se quejo mientras se lanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo.

- Te disculpó si tú me disculpas – dijo Len.

-Ok si te disculpo – contesto Rin.

- Y yo también lo hago –dijo entre risas Len.

Volvieron a recorrer la feria e incluso fueron a parar en un karaoke parecía como si los problemas de hace un rato no existieron jamás.

-Oye Len ¿no me dejaras sola jamás? – dijo Rin de la nada.

-Por supuesto que jamás te dejare sola – contesto Len – si tú no te alejas de mí jamás.

- Ni en la muerte – dijo Rin.

- Es una promesa – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían y entrelazaban sus meñiques.

Parecía el día mas perfecto en la vida de ambos, comieron sus comidas favoritas, se metieron a la casa embrujada, salieron de ahí y como si el mismo ambiente les diera una música de fondo, el cielo se empezó a tornar naranja y los pájaros volaban en ese hermoso cielo, Rin y Len se dirigieron a el punto más alto de la ciudad para ver el atardecer.

- Sabes Len, tu eres la persona que me hace más feliz y todos los momentos que hemos pasado los recuerdo sin excepción, a veces eres un gran idiota pero eles mi shota idiota y perdona me porque yo también he sido de lo mas idiota – dijo Rin con un sonrojo en la cara – me encanto estar contigo hoy.

-¿Eh? Bueno realmente no me esperaba que me dijeras eso, tu también me haces muy feliz y también lo recuerdo todo y no tienes que disculparte porque entre los dos el mas idiota soy yo y a mí también me encanto estar contigo no solo hoy si no todos los días – dijo Len mientras abrazaba a Rin – entonces si yo soy tu idiota shota, tu eres mi princesa Loli – en cuanto termino de decir eso le dio un beso a Rin.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la cara muy sonrojada.

- Gracias por todos los abrazos y por todos los momentos que hemos sonreído, la verdad es que no me lo merezco – dijo Rin.

Len le volvió a dar un beso a Rin y la regaño por decir todas esas cosas porque despues de todo para el punto de vista de Len, Rin se merecía el mundo.

Cuando se iban a despedir Len le dio un beso en la frente a Rin y otra vez un beso en los labios la abrazo muy fuerte y se despidió se dieron la vuelta, Rin empezó a caminar pero Len oyó algo horrible.

Un auto frenando, el sonido de las llantas y un choque, el sonido de una voz conocida que amenazaba llorar que decía

_Gracias…_

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Llora como si fuera el fin del mundo* POR QUE DIABLOS ESCRIBI ESTO? Todas mis personalidades están llorando incluso Gruñona lo está haciendo, He hecho que Rin fuera atropellada!

Noooooooooooooo! Y el próximo capítulo se muestra la reacción de Len despues del incidente, QUIEN SE OFRECE A MATARME?! *Levanta la mano* saben qué? Me voy a matar yo misma, me odio por escribir esto.

*llora* Dejen sus reviews si es que lo leen. Y por cierto el otro capítulo de Solo por ti está siendo escrito no se preocupen que talvez mañana lo suba. *Se dispara con una bala pero revive* POR QUE TENGO QUE REVIVIR! TuT

aqui les dejo el link del video www . youtube watch? v=ctcu qF4u oAU quitenle los espacios y si no lo ven busquen "love refrain" en google solo digo que cambie mucho el transcurso de la historia pero el tema es el mismo no me maten!


	2. love la fine

Buaaaaaaa he vuelto pero no por mucho tengo que dar un aviso!...

EL CARGADOR DE MI LAPTOP HA MUERTO! Y pues no voy a poder escribir nada y tampoco voy a poder dibujar, yo tenia un montón de ideas *llora*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

Love la fine

Un rubio abrió sus ojos y se apresuró para salir de su casa ya que se le había hacho tarde para ir a la escuela incluso aun que no le importara mucho que llegara tarde.

Fue corriendo hacia el hospital recordando que había pasado el día anterior, aun con lagrimas en los ojos se lleno de valor para preguntar incluso aun que le dieran una noticia que le partiera el corazón.

- Doctor Kamui ¿me puede decir como se encuentra Rin? – pregunto el joven rubio

- La pequeña Kagamine se encuentra algo delicada de salud pero haremos lo posible para hacer que se recupere – contesto el doctor – en cuanto usted joven Kagamine puede retirarse que ella esta en buenas manos.

Len no pudo hacer mas que irse a clases aun con la preocupación carcomiéndole el corazón, él puede imaginar que haría si Rin no estuviera a su lado.

- Kamui-san – dijo una castaña - ¿Por qué le ha mentido a él joven Kagamine? Usted sabe que no se ha podido lograr la meta de salvarla.

- La pequeña me pidió que se ella llegara a morir a la ultima persona que le avisáramos fuera a Kagamine-kun – contesto Kamui mientras miraba a una peli rosada cubrir la cara de una paciente.

- Pero… ella ya ha… - replico la castaña pero la peli rosada le tapo la boca para que no continuara.

Len iba corriendo hacia su clase debido a que si volvía a llegar tarde el profesor lo reprobaría sin excusa alguna, en cuanto llego vio la mirada de sus compañeros ¿Qué había en su mirada? Dolor, confusión y ¿lastima?, Len estaba muy confundido por sus reacciones hasta que llegaron Kaito y Miku y lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas cosa que el no tardo en notar.

- ¿Por qué me abrazan tan fuerte? – pregunto Len confundido.

- Len, no te han dicho ¿verdad? – pregunto Kaito.

- ¡BAKAITO! – gritaron todos.

- ¿decirme que? – pregunto ya asustado Len.

- Len – empezó a decir Neru – la verdad es que nos llamaron a todos del hospital con la esperanza de que nadie dijera nada pero ha fallado, la verdad es que desde ayer en la noche después de la operación… - su voz se empezó a quebrar – Rin no aguanto todo eso y pues… - Neru no resistió y comenzó a sollozar.

- Lo que Neru quiso decir fue que Rin no resistió y falleció – dijo Haku con un rastro triste en sus palabras.

Eso hizo que Len se quedara en shock sin sabe que hacer, su pobre corazón estaba siendo roto en mil pedazos y solo le quedaba el instinto para guiar su cuerpo, de su lado racional no quedaba nada.

- Es mentira – susurro Len – es mentira, ¡ES UNA MENTIRA! – empezó a gritar mientras salía corriendo del salón ignorando los gritos de su maestro, fue directo al hospital y empezó a reclamar a gritos por qué ocultarle eso.

Cuando salió del hospital para el no quedaba nada y no le hallaba sentido la vida pero claro él no quería hacer nada contra su vida por las personas que aun estaban a su lado, empezó a caminar en medio de la multitud cuando empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Rin, cada abrazo, cada momento feliz o triste. Empezó a soltar unas lagrimas pero cuando llego a la calle principal, no resistió y empezó a sollozar mientras maldecía a todos pero sobre todo se culpaba a si mismo por no poder evitar la muerte de Rin.

Empezó a canturrear con melancolía pero luego sintió unos brazos que lo atrapaban y una voz que empezaba a canturrear con el, lo mas extraño es que esa voz era muy familiar a los oídos de Len, el sonrió y dijo "_gracias"._

Luego de todo eso, Len fue hacia su casa, no había nadie en ella pero luego empezó a ver algo extraño que había en su casa, sintió que algo no estaba bien así que empezó a revisar toda su casa pero al llegar a su cuarto, Len observo una nota que no estaba ahí esa mañana así que la abrió y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

_El triste destino que se convirtió en muerte_

_Dependió en mí_

_Quiero formar parte de el con una sonrisa_

_Por lo menos_

_El dios de la muerte lo permitió_

_Y devolvió un poco el tiempo_

_Las palabras que yo quería decirle realmente a él_

_Es – _

_Este "estribillo de amor" a la vez ..._

Len solo sonrió mientras veía la figura de Rin abrazándole y dijo.

_Y luego este amor se volvió "la fine"_

Rin solo levanto la cabeza y se separo de su abrazo, se paro de puntas para darle a Len un beso en los labios y luego desaparecer…

* * *

MOOOOOOOOOOOH no me culpen por lo que puse en cursiva es la culpa del traductor por poner cosas estúpidas y yo tuve que traducirlo y que sonara coherente, pues ya se termino este two shot y espero que les haya gustado y los reviews los contestare por PM y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Ojala me compren otro cargador pronto por que tengo otra mala noticia…

SOLO ME QUEDA 1 SEMANA CON 3 DIAS PARA ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA! Pues shi mis vacaciones se están acabando y no voy a tener tanto tiempo para escribir y pues buaaaaaa! Odio la escuela…

Nos leemos!


End file.
